As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., the demand for resources may cause network congestions and slowdowns in wireless environments. In particular, latency and/or jitter of wireless links may reduce performance and/or network capacity. For example, real-time multimedia traffic requiring timely delivery such as voice and/or video transmissions and other types of traffic such as data transmissions may contend for limited resources of wireless environments. To reduce performance degradations and/or overload conditions, metrics of the wireless links (e.g., delay) may be measured.